


Blood Brothers (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon Related, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Dark, Drabble Collection, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iisou/Hakkai. Iisou watches and waits...and plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'clue' with a bonus of 'first person POV'.

I watch you from the cover of shadows as you skulk about the now-silent rooms of my familial home. How different you are now from when you first arrived - that vengeful brashness is gone; your actions are slower and clumsier. But then, I suppose you _are_ trying to adapt to that new body of yours while holding your innards inside of you. It’s laudable that you’re still on two feet. I'm impressed.

I’m curious as to what you’re doing as you move from corpse to corpse. I smirk when I realize what it is you’re seeking. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing when you cry out in pain as you willingly - and shamefully - shackle yourself. And thrice over, no less. You’d have been far better off in your true form; your demon physiology would give you more of a chance for survival. I wonder - do you really think those chains of magic will hide the monster you are? One need only look into your eyes to see your true nature.

I currently feel no pain. The four slashes you carved in my gut still hang open, but they’ll heal themselves in due course. I hope you’ll fare as well; it’d be tragic if you succumbed and denied me the pleasure of killing you. When next we meet - and we _will_ meet again - what a glorious reunion it will be. I wonder if you’ll recognize me? I promise to leave a calling card - something worthy of your intellect to ponder over. I’ve already picked out the mahjong tile. It’s pure ivory, and the kanji reads _sin_. On that day, it will be my gift for you, Cho Gonou. And with all the love that I hold for you, I will completely shatter you...my brother in blood.


End file.
